Cooking By The Book
by Hita-Chan
Summary: Well its me and my two best friends making a cake for Honey-senpai! And we make it as we sing a really weird but awesome song!


A/N: So this will be me and my two friends Liet and Beyond in this. We'll be making a cake for Honey! But we have a fun song to use while we make it! Oh and if any of you are Hetalia fans than you should check out their stories, just go to RabidOtakuGirl, Lietiana, and BeyondLawlietL and you should find them! Well inward with the disclaimer!

Key:

**Hita (Me)**

_Beyond_

Liet

_**All three of us**_

Disclaimer: HitaAndUtaPri does not own Ouran High School Host Club, Lazy Town, Cooking By The Book, Hetalia, YouTube, or Liet, or Ky Ky, or Rabid or Beyond. So I only own the plot!

* * *

><p>Liet, Beyond, and I were all in my kitchen thinking about what we could do to relieve or boredom. I was clicking around YouTube when an idea popped into my head.<p>

"Hey guys! Let's make a cake for Honey-senpai! His birthday is coming up so let's make a cake!" I suggested.

Liet looked at me. "Let's do it!"

"Oh! Let's play the one song Hita!" Beyond said smiling.

"Already on it Beyond." I said clicking on it.

"What song?" Liet asked totally confused.

The song started and Liet smiled. I got out the stuff and we started to make it. We each sung a part that fit us to some degree.

**I'll pile on the candy, it's such a pretty sight.  
>It makes the food taste a dandy, but my tummy hurts all night.<strong>  
><span>I'll put in some ingredients, but keep the rest for me.<span>  
><span>I'm not just disobedient, I'm careful can't you see?<span>

_It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake. If the way is hazy,  
>You gotta do the cooking by the book. You know you cant be lazy.<br>Never use a messy recipe, the cake will end up crazy.  
>If you do the cooking by the book...<br>_  
><em><strong>Then you'll have a cake.<br>We gotta have it made.  
>You know that i love cake.<br>Finally, it's time to make a cake.  
><strong>_  
><span>Making food is just like science,<span> _(make a make)_  
><span>With tools that blend and baste.<span> _(make a make)_  
><em>And every fun appliance,<br>Gives the food a different taste._

**It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake. If the way is hazy,  
>You gotta do the cooking by the book. You know you cant be lazy.<br>Never use a messy recipe, the cake will end up crazy.  
>If you do the cooking by the book...<strong>

_**Then you'll have a cake.  
>We gotta have it made.<br>You know that i love cake.  
>Finally, it's time to make a cake.<br>**_  
><span>We gotta have it made.<span>  
><span>You know that i love cake.<span>  
><span>Finally, it's time to make a...you gotta do the cooking by the book.<span> **Cake!**

I wiped my hands off on a towel watching Beyond slide the cake into the oven.

"That was fun!" I said.

Liet nodded. "So when can we eat it?"

I shook my head. "We aren't going to be eating it! We're bringing it to Honey-senpai!"

The two stared at me.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Liet shouted, "We wasted all that time making a cake that we can't even eat!"

Beyond looked at me. "Really? And how do you expect us to get it to him? Hmm?"

I looked at them and thought for a moment. Then it hit me! "Well I was thinking that we would teleport into the show!"

Beyond face palmed as did Liet at my supposed stupidity.

"Stop messing around, Hita." Beyond stated.

"I'm not." I pulled a little remote from my pocket. "We'll use this. I made it and it actually works! I accidently teleported my cat into Fruits Basket as a test subject."

"That's where your cat went?" Beyond asked.

Liet smacked her. "Didn't you hear what she just said? She said she made a teleporter! We could be sent into Hetalia!"

Beyond looked at me and smirked. "Hey Hita, can we borrow that?"

"No." I deadpanned as I fixed it so it would send us to Ouran exactly on Honey's birthday.

"Why not?"

"Because its mine! MINE!"

"Here how about this, we'll help you deliver the cake and then you transport us to Hetalia. Deal?"

I thought for a moment "Fine. But no guarantees you'll be able to come back without the remote."

With that said I quickly transported us to Ouran. Then we went to the third music room.

"Here you are Honey-senpai. Hope you like the cake!" I said then we quickly transported back before anyone could ask questions. I did hear Honey say a quick, "Thank you, mysterious girls!".

"Okay a deals a deal." I mumbled and quickly changed the settings on the remote before Liet could go insane.

"Hurry, hurry, HURRY!" Liet was chanting.

I quickly hit the button and they were gone. I went to the computer and watched as they appeared in all the Hetalia episodes.

"Humph. Hope they have fun. Well now I have to explain this to Rabid and then Ky-Ky. Then their parents." I mutter to myself, "Joy oh joy."

The End.

* * *

><p>Yeah just a short little drabble that popped into my mind. Review please!<p>

~Hita Says Good Bye~


End file.
